Pepperony
by CBSlave737
Summary: This is a series of one shots marking how Pepper came to work for Tony and how their relationship evolved into what we know of it today. I will be uploading new chapters as they come to me.
1. Needs

A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL except my dvd's.

"What the hell, man!" Colonel James Rhodes yelled at his friend.

"Keep it down, people are sleeping." Tony Stark said not sliding out from under the car he was currently sleeping off a hangover under.

"Naked in the press again." Rhodes said making his way through the mess of Tony's workshop to his friend.

"Was I?" came his muffled reply.

He pulled Tony out from under the car.

"It's a good thing you're rich and have military contracts, because you are in a lot of trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Where is Susan? Don't tell me you fired another assistant. What is this, number thirteen this month?"

"Uh I didn't fire her, she quit. Four days ago."

"You made all this mess in four days?" Rhodes asked, "What am I saying, it's Tony Stark."

"That's me." He finally stood up but still leaned on the car. "Stop talking so loud."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so judgmental."

"You need a new assistant. I'm going to find you a new PA, one you can't scare off."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll be back Tony." He said turning to leave the work shop.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rhodes left Tony's home and headed into town to Stark Industries. He headed straight to the Human Resources department.

"Colonel Rhodes." The lady behind the desk stood up to shake his hand. "How good to see you again."

"Lisa, always a pleasure."

"How can I help you today, sir?"

"Tony needs a new personal assistant."

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"I was hoping there would be someone from SI, who you would recommend for the job."

"You're kidding right? We've tried people from this department before and it's never worked out."

"There must be someone, from a different department maybe. He needs someone to control him, to keep him out of the press as much as possible."

"Yes he does, can't the Air Force send someone?"

"It may come to that, but we would prefer someone not affiliated with the military."

"Uh huh."

"Please, can you help me?" He gave her a huge smile.

"It's a good thing you're cute." She muttered. "I'll look through our records and see if someone jumps out. I'll give you call soon."

"Thanks, I'll owe you."

"You know it."

He stood up to leave her office, "Bye Lisa."

"Yep, talk to you later." She was already pulling up employee files.

Three hours later, Lisa called Rhodes.

"You owe me dinner and a show."

"Gladly, whatcha got for me?"

"I found someone, who seems like a winner."

"Tell me?"

"Miss Virginia Potts, she's actually an assistant in our legal department, she graduated high school at the age of 17; she's now 21 and here fresh from getting her B.A. in Business Administration from NYU. She has excellent evaluations from her teachers at school and from Mark, the head of our legal team. Apparently she organized multiple rallies for different events on campus, she has her own contacts within a few media outlets from these ventures. Mark said she is a little quiet at first, but she can be firm, passionate and will not take no as an answer when it comes to getting her job done. I heard she even managed to cajole Blake Dennen into finishing all his overdue paperwork over the space of a week."

"Well I don't know who Blake Dennen is, but she sounds promising. Can you set up an appointment for me with her tomorrow?"

"Will do." She said already sending Miss. Potts an email. "Say, 10:00AM?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there."

"Okay, conference room 13B."

"Thank you Lisa. I'll swing by to discuss dinner plans afterwards."

"I'll hold you too that." She said before hanging up.

Virginia had just gotten a chance to check her email for the day when she received one from the head of Stark Industries HR department.

"Uh oh, wonder what's happened now." She muttered to herself, assuming it was part of the usual fallout from the company's owner, Mr. Tony Stark, doing something stupid once again. Like starting a police chase, naked once again, as was the case last night.

Miss. Potts,

This email is to inform you that your presence is requested from a meeting in conference room 13B tomorrow morning at 10am. You are not required to bring anything with you.

We look forward to your attendance.

Sincerely,

Lisa Poe

Human Resources

Stark Industries

She sat there in stunned silence staring at the screen, trying to rack her brain for anything she may have done wrong. She sent a reply that she would be there and inquiring as to what it was about.

The email was promptly replied to by Lisa telling her that she would find out at the appointed time.

Shutting down her laptop she went in search of her boss, Mark Patterson, to see if he knew why she was being called for a HR meeting.

"Hello Mr. Patterson, do you have a moment?" she said knocking on his office door frame, since the door was open.

"For you, of course." He said putting his pencil down and giving her his full attention.

That was just one of the many things she liked about him, and one of the things that made him an excellent boss.

"So, Miss. Potts, what can I do for you today?"

"Well sir, I just received an email from Mrs. Lisa Poe informing me that I'm required to attend a HR meeting in the morning."

"For what reason?"

"That's just it, she would not tell me when I inquired as to that very thing."

"I see. Hold on one moment and I'll give her a call, ask her myself."

He picked up the phone and hit a speed dial button.

"Hey Lisa, its Mark. I'm good, and yourself? Good, good. Now Miss. Potts came to see me, something about a HR meeting she has to attend. Uh huh, this is really short notice, we are currently working on cleaning up Mr. Starks current debacle. I see. Okay. Really? Yeah, I understand. She will be there. Thanks Lisa." He hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, but this is an important matter and you will have to attend. I cannot give you any details right now, they will take care of it all in the morning."

"I don't understand, but I'll do as instructed." She stood up to leave.

"Virginia." He called her by name, which made her stop in her tracks. "Whatever they tell you, you have a choice, you can tell them no."

"Thank you?" she questioned, "I think." She continued walking back to her closet office.


	2. Choices

A/N: I only own the DVDs, nothing else.

The next day, Virginia walked into the conference room 10 minutes early to find a couple of people already inside.

The guy in the Air Force uniform stood up first and made his way to her.

"Miss Potts, I assume." He held his hand out for a shake.

"You assume correctly." She shook his hand.

"I'm Major James Rhodes, ma'am."

"How can I help you today Major?"

This time it was the lady Virginia recognized as being in charge of HR, Lisa Poe, who answered.

"We have a job offer of sorts for you Miss. Potts." They shook hands. "Please have a seat."

Virginia sat down and waited for one of them to start talking. She watched them exchange a glance before the major started talking.

"What do know about Tony Stark?"

This startled her, she was just a small fish in a big pond why did they want her opinion of the CEO and owner of Stark Industries.

"I've never met him." She said still trying to collect her thoughts.

"That's not surprising, but considering you've worked here for a little while now, in the legal department might I add, you've had more access to his records than most others in the company. You've heard the rumors and seen the aftermath of some of his actions. What do you think about him?"

"Honestly, I don't really have an opinion of him. I do think he makes impetuous decisions without thinking through the consequences. I know he cannot seem to keep himself out of trouble with the public or the board of directors. According to the papers and the gossip around the water cooler, he is never seen with the same woman twice and he cannot keep an assistant for longer than a week. Although the stock profits are still high and doing well, people within the company don't seem to trust him to keep it that way. Mr. Stark has multiple contracts with the different branches of our military, but they don't trust him, they avoid him in the press unless it comes to unveiling some new weapon."

"But you don't have an opinion on him." Rhodes said with a smirk.

Virginia just gave him a small smile.

"You actually touched on why we wanted to see you." Lisa spoke up.

"I did?"

"Mr. Stark is in need of a new personal assistant." Rhodes finally lit on what they wanted her for.

"And you want me to do what? Draw up contracts for a new one? I do not have any friends I would recommend for that job. I value their friendships too much."

"We want you for the job."

"You're kidding? You want me to leave my job in legal to babysit a billionaire playboy?"

"Well that's simplifying the job, but essentially, yes. I went through all the personnel folders for Stark Industries employees and you made the top of the list. Actually you were the only one to make the list." Lisa told her.

"Really? Just me?"

"Yes Miss. Potts, based on school records, evaluations and commendations we feel like you can handle whatever Tony throws at you."

"What if I want to stay in legal?"

"Then we will find someone else to be his assistant and we wish you best here at Stark Industries."

"But we hope you will accept the position." Rhodes added.

Lisa picked up, "If you accept the PA job and things don't work out, there will still be a job for you here at SI."

Major Rhodes pushed a folder across the table to her.

"Here is some information about what the PA job entails, it also has some notes his previous assistants left. If you decide to take the job more information will be made available to you at that time."

"Can I take this to read and get back to you at a later date?"

"Certainly, but we would prefer an answer by end of day tomorrow." Rhodes said. "Tony has already been without a PA for almost a week."

"And he's only made the news once, not bad for him."

"Please consider the offer; you will be compensated really well."

"This isn't about the money or benefits I might receive, like it or not this is a semi public job. I will be putting my reputation on the line by accepting; I need to consider that as well."

"I understand Miss. Potts. Please take your time; we know it's a lot to take on."

That night Virginia laid across her bed with a new notebook and the folder that Major Rhodes had given her.

"Okay let's see what's in here."

She spent an hour reading over the folder, twice.

"They're crazy. Why on earth do they think I would want to babysit a billionaire playboy who just happens to be a genius?" she asked herself.

She did what she always did when she had a tough choice to make, she called her dad.

"Hey Ginny."

"I need some advice dad." She bluntly stated.

"Of course, is everything okay?" he asked, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"I received a job offer today."

"Okay."

"You know the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark?"

"Personally no, just what I read in the papers and of course whatever you've told me."

"They want me to become his personal assistant."

"Who is they?"

"Lisa Poe, head of human resources here at SI and a Major Rhodes, US Air Force."

"Air Force? Why would they be involved?"

"According to the redacted file Rhodes gave me with a brief history of Tony Stark, they have been friends since high school. It's him personally trying to help Tony, not the Air Force themselves, although Mr. Stark does have numerous military contracts."

"I see. So what are you going to do?" he asked his only child.

"I don't know. I love my job in legal, I love the people I work with. Everything I've read on Tony has him classified as an A1 jerk. You know I love to take on new challenges but I think this one may be too big for me to handle."

"Virginia Potts, you can handle anything life throws at you. Every challenge you have come up against, you have won, and you do it with grace and dignity. If you take on Tony Stark, I'm sure you will have him trained in no time in the ways of Virginia Potts. He may be a genius, but so are you honey."

"Oh dad."

"Don't oh dad me Virginia. If anything just try it out for a few months. Think of the contacts you could make to help you later in life. When they draw up contracts for the new job, make a stipulation that if things don't go well you get your job in legal back."

There was silence on the phone for a moment.

"Ginny?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"And."

"And I think I'm going to accept."

"Good for you."

"Thank you dad."

"Anytime Ginny. I love you."

"Love you too dad."


	3. Who

A/N: I only own DVD's, nothing else related to Marvel.

So this is a very short chapter pertaining to Tony learning about Pepper for the first time.

Rhodes was back in Tony's workshop helping him tinker with one of his classic cars when his phone rang.

"Rhodes speaking."

"Major Rhodes, its Virginia Potts. How are you?"

"I'm good, I hope your phone call means you've made a decision."

"Yes sir, against my better judgment, I've decided to except your offer."

"I'm glad to hear that. How about we meet back at SI in the same room as before to go over the papers?"

"How does 8am sound too you?"

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you in the morning Miss. Potts."

"Yes sir. Have a good day."

"And too you. Thank you Miss. Potts."

"Don't thank me yet, good bye." She said a hung up.

Rhodes put his phone back on one of the work tables and went back to helping Tony.

"So, who was that?"

"That was actually your new assistant."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't need a new secretary?"

"Not a secretary, a personal assistant."

"Tomato, Tomahto."

"A secretary answers your phone and takes messages that you conveniently never return."

"And that's different from an assistant, how exactly?"

"Well being Tony Stark's personal assistant means setting up appointments and making sure you get to them on time, handling the media when you do something stupid to damage your reputation and the company's reputation."

"Uh don't we have a press team for that?"

"Have you seen the trouble you can get into?"

Tony considered that for a moment. "Point taken what else?"

"How about making sure the house is still standing even though you constantly have explosions down here, or making sure you sleep and eat like a normal person?"

"All valid points. Fine I will succumb to your terms and call her an assistant."

"Actually you can call her Miss. Potts."

"Potts, what is she, an enchanted tea pot?"

"Well she would be working for a beast."

"A sexy beast yes."

"No Tony, just..no. You cannot sexually harass this one either, leave her alone."

"What if she comes on to me?"

"Then turn her down. You need her."

"I need her. I need her? I don't need anyone. I'm an adult, I can look after myself. Who cares if I make it to these boring board meetings? As long as I keep coming up with better weapons systems and demoing them to all your military buddies, who cares what I do with my personal time?"

"The public, your shareholders, your entire company. What you do affects others Tony."

"Yeah so I've been told."

"One day maybe you'll understand that."

"Maybe." He fiddled with a tube running into the exhaust system. "What's her name?"

"Virginia Potts."

"Jarvis." Tony said to his trusted AI.

"The usual parameters, sir?"

"To start with sure."

They continued to work on the exhaust system while Jarvis ran a complete security check on one Miss. Virginia Potts.

"Sir, security check complete."

"Let's take a break, shall we Rhodey? Let's see what the deal is with your new friend."

Tony took a seat at one of the many computers throughout his workshop while Rhodes stood behind him.

As Tony swiped through various pages that Jarvis had compiled Rhodes told him what he knew as well.

"Well she seems bright enough, but I guess we will see tomorrow what she is really like."

"What do you mean we?" Rhodes asked.

"Well if she is going to be working for me, I should be the one to interview her shouldn't I?"

"There is no interview Tony, we're meeting to draw up a contract for her employment, the job offer has already been made."

"That doesn't seem right, aren't you suppose to interview someone before you offer them the job?"

"When it comes to you Tony, we don't do things the traditional way."

That doesn't seem right."

"We learned tactics from you."

"Well I am the best."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"I will, daily."

"Of that I have no doubt."


	4. Hired

A/N: I own nothing Marvel except my dvd's.

This is Pepper and Tony's first meeting.

"Miss Potts, good to see you again."

"Thank you, you too."

"So before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"I have a question." Said Tony walking into the room.

"Tony. I thought I told you not to do this?"

"You did, I made a different call."

"Of course you did."

"So Miss. Potts, why do you want this job?"

"I think it presents some new challenges for me, which since I'm positive you've already looked me up and ran background checks on me, you know I like to try new things and I always rise to an occasion."

Really, you always rise to an occasion. May we get an example of what one of those occasions might be. You know in case one comes up in the future."

"Tony." Rhodes warned.

"What, it's a valid interview question."

"It's filled with innuendo and she doesn't have to answer that."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want Tony, she will be your new assistant whether you want her or not."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Virginia.

"Mr. Stark, I don't know what your game plan is here today, but I can assure you I'm not going anywhere. I made a choice to be your assistant and I plan to stick by that decision until I prove to myself and to you that I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir." She said with conviction.

He turned to Rhodes, "I like her, hire her." He stood up and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that Miss. Potts."

"It's not a problem, after reading the file you gave me; I actually expected something like this to happen."

"Yes, well, let us go over this contract and if everything is okay I'll get you Tony's other records."

Two hours later they stood up to shake hands after finally coming to an agreement they could both sign off on.

"Pleasure doing business with you Major."

"Likewise Miss. Potts. If you'll come with me, we can drop these off at Lisa's office and I will take you to Tony's house."

"Yes sir."

When she pulled up outside Tony's cliff side mansion she couldn't help but stare at it in appreciation.

"Pretty awesome isn't it?" Rhodes said coming over to her car.

She could only nod, still trying to take in the huge modern metal and glass house. She followed Rhodes up to the door and into the house.

"Good afternoon Major Rhodes, welcome back."

She looked around but didn't see anyone. She glanced over and saw Rhodes was watching her with a look of amusement.

"Who or what was that?"

"Virginia Potts meet Jarvis, Jarvis say hello."

"Good afternoon Miss. Potts."

"Hi Jarvis." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis is my AI system, he controls certain systems of the house." Tony said appearing from some stairs on the other side of the room. "Hello again Miss. Potts."

"Hello Mr. Stark."

At that moment Rhodes phone went off and he stepped back outside to answer it.

Virginia made her way across the living room, slowly taking in the furnishings.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked, moving over to the bar.

"Still trying to decide." She went and joined him.

"Drink?"

"No thank you." Tony gave her a half shrug of the shoulder in response before throwing back a gulp of something amber.

"Hey guys, I have to leave. Tony can you please behave and show her around the house? Miss. Potts I'm sorry I have to leave you with him so soon." Rhodes said poking his head back in the door.

"It's fine, I have my car; if he acts up I can always leave." She smiled.

"First off, I think I'm offended by that Miss. Potts. Secondly, Rhodey, goodbye." Tony waved by to his friend before turning completely to face Virginia.

Rhodes rolled his eyes, but left anyways.

"So would you like the tour now?" Tony asked.

"Sure, guess I better learn the layout now if I'm going to be spending time here."

"Follow me Miss. Potts." He said leading her upstairs. "These are the spare bedrooms with attached bathrooms." He said motioning to the first two doors on the right side of the curving hallway they were walking down. He stopped in front of the first left side door.

"This will be your office here." He said opening the door and motioning her through.

"I get an office?" Virginia said walking around the room. There was a desk with a comfy looking chair, a couple of bookcases, a few filing cabinets, a conference table with seating for six, a large video screen, and even a few potted plants.

"Of course you get an office, also you will be receiving a laptop and phone courtesy of me." He said walking straight through the room to a door on the opposite side. She came up next to him and opened the door herself. It opened out onto the overhang above the living room.

Tony showed her another door next to the one they just exited.

When she walked in she found herself in a library complete with a stuffed armchair in front of a fake fireplace.

"Wow, this is amazing." She told Tony, walking around the room.

"I know." He smirked at her. "You can only access this room by going through your office or through this door over here." He showed her a metal door squeezed between two book cases.

"What does that lead to?"

"My bedroom." He said typing a pin into the pin pad laid into the door. The door slid opened and he walked in leaving her to follow before the doors closed on her.

The first thing that caught her view was the giant ceiling to floor windows.

"So this is where the infamous magic happens?" she asked glancing around the rest of the room while he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a new tee shirt.

He stopped in the process of changing shirts and turned around to face her.

"I do not allow anyone in here." He said. "I use the first spare bedroom, if I bring anyone back to the house."

"I apologize for the assumption." She said, looking chagrined.

He pulled on the new shirt. "Well considering rumors both at SI and in the media, it's no surprise you may have false information." He walked over to her.

"Well, I guess you will have to correct my information."

"I'm actually looking forward to that, Miss. Potts." He stopped right in front of her.

She couldn't help but hold his gaze for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I thought you didn't allow people in here?" she questioned.

"I don't, it just seemed like a natural segue while we were next door and I needed to change shirts." He watched her side step away from him and walk over to the other door.

"I assume since those double doors over there are probably a closet, then this leads back into the hallway." She opened the door.

"You assume correct." He followed her out of the room. He pointed out the door for his study before leading her out a set of glass doors at the end of the hallway. They walked along a straight way with a solid glass wall on one side and the curve of the main house on the other. When they reached the other end of the walk way, the door had a pin pad set in it and Tony entered another code for the door to open.

"You know I'm going to need to know these codes to get through the doors." She stated.

"I will get them for you when we get back to the main house along with your new access badge. In the meantime, this is the recreational wing off the house."

As he led her through the curved hall he pointed out the theater room, a shooting range, and an indoor obstacle course on the ground floor before they took the stairs to the second level where he led her into the huge gym, complete with boxing ring in front of more ceiling to floor windows and a juice bar.

"Wow, this is, wow." She said walking through the gym and looking at all the equipment before pushing through a swinging door into a weight room with probably one of every piece of workout equipment money could buy and a few she had never seen before.

"Yeah I built those myself." He said, startling her from where she was looking over a particular machine.

"Of course you did." She said with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands." He smirked.

"Always with the innuendos." She said, but she gave him a small smile.

He led her back through the building and outside to a different walkway. They passed the patio area and pool before reentering the other wing of the house.

"So the helicopter pad is on the top of this wing, there are three floors housing my classic car collection underneath. The bottom floor also has access to my workshop."

He led her to the elevator and down a floor. They stepped out and walking around the corner she saw a row of cars she couldn't identify. They walked until they reached the curve of the building at which point Tony opened another door and led her into his workshop.

"This is where the actual magic happens." He said. "This is where I do my work." He led her through the rooms and into the main area where he led her upstairs into the living room they started in.

"Thank you for the tour Mr. Stark. You have an amazing home."

"I think so too." They stood in slightly awkward silence for a moment. "So come back in the morning and I'll have your laptop set up with all the information you will need to start working." He said.

"I have a laptop."

"And now you will have a new, better one."

"I like mine."

"Then bring it in and I'll update it and add the files you will need."

"Fine." They stared at each other for a minute. "Thanks." She added belatedly.

"Well if Rhodey is determined for you to be my assistant, I owe him enough to give it a shot."

"Even if you are doing it for him, I still appreciate the opportunity. What time would you like me here tomorrow?"

"Well since its just your first day, and I don't have any current plans to have a wild party tonight, it should be safe for you to get here at 11 am."

"Really? That late? I'm used to being up early for my work at SI, I can come in before that."

"You could, but I'm not really a morning person so I probably won't be awake before that."

"Yes, sir. 11 it is." She said turning to make leave.

"Have a nice rest of your day Miss. Potts."

"Same to you Mr. Stark."


	5. 1 month

A/N: I just own the dvd's, nothing else related to MARVEL, even though I keep asking nicely.

She had been working for him for a month and had already had to kick out three different women and clean up after six different parties. She had ridden on his private plane four times now, once they just made a trip to New York for pizza.

She was up in her office typing up notes from a meeting she attended with Tony the day before while the news played in the background.

"Miss. Potts, it's time." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis, could you please let Mr. Stark know I'm on my way down."

"Certainly."

She saved her work and shut down the computer before stowing it in her bag and making her way down to Tony's workshop.

"Mr. Stark!" she yelled over AC/DC blearing through the room. She walked over to the table he was working at when he continued to ignore her. "Jarvis cut the music please."

The music cut off immediately.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my music?" he said finally looking up from the circuit board he was messing with.

"Stop ignoring me when I call you. It's time for the board meeting."

"There's a board meeting today? Can't go, busy."

"Mr. Stark, do we have to go through this every time?"

"If you keep trying to make me attend these things, then yes, I'm going to say no. I'm always busy working."

"Yet, every time a meeting comes up, I manage to get you there."

"I guess I just like having you persuade me." He gave her a grin.

"Of course you do, you like to be difficult."

"Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." She said.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll go to this thing, but afterwards you make dinner."

"You actually want to eat?" she said a little shocked.

Over the past month, she had used his kitchen to cook several meals for them; however, she usually wound up leaving the plate on one of his tables while she cleaned up and went home. He never commented on her cooking, so she was never sure if he actually ate it or tossed it out, but the plate was always in the sink the next morning when she came back to the house for work.

"If you make those little chicken bite things again, then yes I will attend."

"With minimal complaining?" she asked.

"Make the smashed baby potatoes and I will try to minimize my complaining."

"Deal." She said with a smile.

He went upstairs, showered and put on a suit and was back downstairs with her in thirty minutes.

When they reached the board room at the top of SI he looked around and noticed half the board members weren't even there.

"Miss. Potts."

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Are we early?"

She pulled out her calendar and looked at her watch to verify the time, pretending to be surprised. "I guess we are, I must have read the time wrong earlier, sorry."

"I bet you are." He narrowed her eyes at her while she tried to stifle a laugh.

He took a chair at the end of the table while Virginia took a seat at a smaller table behind him. She pulled out her notebook and prepared to take notes on this meeting as well. She was used to Tony only half paying attention during these things, so she had learned to take detailed notes to bullet point for him later.

She was on her phone checking emails when Tony mumbled something. She looked over at the back of his head and saw he was also on his phone.

She went back to declining an interview with FOX News when she heard him mutter again.

"Is there a problem Mr. Stark?" asked one of the other board members.

"There are many problems, Jeff. If you are asking if I have a specific problem, yes I do; however, I do not wish to discuss it with you."

Jeff Masers had been with the company since Howard Stark's times and he knew not to take Tony's sarcasm to heart so he just rolled his eyes.

"Miss. Potts, might I have a moment." She knew it was a statement, not a question, so she got up and went to his side.

"Do you have any idea why my phone has limited service and why Jarvis isn't allowed to tell me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Stark, you are the tech genius after all."

"Stop trying to corrupt Jarvis to your side."

"Stop making me kick girls out of the house."

"That's what this is about? Linda—"

"Lydia."

"Lydia staying over last night?"

"I do not care about you having company over, it is your house after all—"

"Yes it is my house."

"I should not have to clean up after them."

As they were having this conversation, the final members of the board came in and took seats around the table.

"We will discuss this later Miss. Potts." He said turning back to the table and starting the meeting.

When they returned back to the mansion, Tony went straight to his workshop while Pepper disappeared into her office for a little bit before making her way into the kitchen to hold up her end of their deal.

An hour and a half later she was walking into his workshop with a plate of food. Tony was still in his suit, leaning over some blue prints and talking to Jarvis.

"I figured you would have gotten out of that thing as soon as we got back."

"Hmm, I could take it off now if you wish." He said looking up and waggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and sat his plate down on a semi clear table. "I do not wish."

"Where's your plate?" he asked coming over to the table.

"Upstairs, where I eat."

"Well bring it down here, let's eat together."

"Why?"

"Because you never stick around to see how much I enjoy your cooking."

"You want me to go upstairs, fix another plate of food, bring it back down here and eat together at a table barely clean enough for one plate, just so I can watch you eat." She summarized.

"You're right, I'll join you upstairs." He said picking up his plate and gesturing her to lead the way out of the room.

She rolled her eyes but went upstairs to fix her own plate of food and joined him at the rarely used dining room table.

"So it has come to my attention that you have been working as my assistant for a month now, I think it's time for your one month review."

"You want to give me a performance review now?"

"Yes, I do."

She motioned with her fork for him to continue, "okay."

Tony placed his utensils down and pushing the plate slightly out of the way, to steeple his fingers under his chin. Pepper pushed her plate away in response.

After two minutes of silence he cleared his throat and pulled his plate back to him to resume eating.

"So…" she prompted.

"You're doing fine, wonderful job. I'm going to give you a raise." He tilted his head to the ceiling, "Jarvis, make sure Miss. Potts' raise is on her next check."

"And what amount are you raising it by?" Jarvis asked.

Tony looked back at her and tilting his head sideways answered, "20%."

"Mr. Stark. That's too much really."

"Jarvis?"

"Miss. Potts, you will have a 20% increase starting on your next paycheck, and might I add, it is well deserved. You have surpassed sir's last couple dozen assistants and—"

"Mute." Tony broke in. "He is right though, you do deserve it. I pushed you quite a bit this past month and you are still here."

"Well despite the obvious challenges, I am enjoying my job."

"I'm glad to hear that." They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So where did you learn to cook?" he asked her.

"Well, growing up it was just my dad and I, mom passed away from cancer when I was just a kid, all he knew to do were guy foods."

"Guy foods?"

"Grilling, sandwiches, chili, cereal, omelets, and take out of course."

"Guy food." Tony nodded his head.

"Well, after several years of this I decided to teach myself how to cook. Now cooking and baking are something I do to relax."

"Well if this is the result, I'll have to stress you out more. You are a good cook, Virginia."

"Well thank you Mr. Stark."

"Tony. My name is Tony."

"Yes, I'm aware of what your name is."

"Why don't you use it?"

"I work for you Mr. Stark, it would be unprofessional of me to call you by your first name."

"I will concede that point when we are out in the public eye, but you could at least call me Tony when it's just us, like we are now."

"I'll take that under advisement, Tony." She sent him a grin.

"See, that wasn't so hard."


	6. Time Off

A/N: I'm only allowed to own the dvd's, not the actual characters.

"Major Rhodes, how good to see you again." Virginia said as he walked into the house.

"Miss. Potts, it's good to see you are still here."

"Well, he has tried his best."

"Of that, I'm sure." He said with a grin making his way to the stairs leading to the workshop.

"Before you go down there, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Well, I've been working for Mr. Stark for three months now and I haven't taken any time off."

"And you want to know how best to ask him for it?"

"If you have any advice, I'd appreciate it."

"Just be honest with him about why you need it off, why do you need it off if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father's birthday is coming up and I'd like to go home for it." She explained.

"What date would you need to be gone, I have some leave coming up and I can keep an eye on him while you're gone."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered; besides, if we don't keep an eye on him there isn't any telling what he will do."

"Well, there is that. So you get me the dates and while you're gone, Happy and I will keep Tony from misbehaving."

"Well I have to get time off first."

"Well ask for it and if he tries to keep you from going, just be forceful with him."

"I'm learning that." She grins, "Thanks for the advice, have fun with Tony I'm not sure what he's been working on."

"No one ever does." He said making his way back to the stairs.

"Hey Tony, got those specs ready for me yet?"

"What specs?"

"Tony."

"Chill, I have them. The prototype will be ready next week, by the way."

"That's ahead of schedule, I'm glad Miss. Potts is keeping you on track."

"I can keep a schedule."

Rhodes looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"I can if I want to, Rhodey."

"Whatever you want to believe man."

Tony threw a towel at him and when all Rhodes did was laugh he threw a screwdriver too.

"Hey, nothing that will leave a mark, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as it takes for you to stop being dumb."

"Well according to you, everyone is dumb, Mr. Genius."

"Mr. Genius, I like that. Hey J, make a note, from now on I would like to be referred to Mr. Genius."

"Yes sir, shall I send a message to Miss. Potts alerting her to your name change?"

"Yes, send now and then have her make a memo for Stark Industries."

"Miss. Potts, I have a message from Mr. Stark."

She stopped typing and leaning back in her chair, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course you do, go ahead please Jarvis."

"Mr. Stark says from now on he would like to be referred to as Mr. Genius."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No ma'am, Mr. Genius was quite adamant that you send out a memo to Stark Industries as well."

"Yeah, that's not happening." She muttered. "Thank you Jarvis, but before I send out that message, I think I'll go have a little chat with Mr. Genius."

"It would be much appreciated Miss. Potts."

When she made her way to the workshop, she found the guys standing over one of the tables looking at blue prints.

"Having fun boys?" she asked from behind them.

"We are actually, thank you for asking."

"If I may have a moment, Mr. Stark."

"That is not my name anymore, Jarvis, did you tell Miss. Potts about my awesome new name?"

"I did sir."

"Yes he told me, but I am not calling you that."

"Well what would you like to call me?"

"Ass." The words slipped out before she could censor it.

Rhodes burst out laughing and even Tony let his face show shock before reschooling his features into one of boredom.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry Mr. Stark."

"It's fine Miss. Potts. Everyone is allowed a slip up; however, I will remember this on your next evaluation."

"Yes sir. I understand." She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"When I told you to be honest with him, that's not quite what I meant, no matter how true it might be." Rhodes said with a grin.

"When did you two talk? Do you get together and have meeting about me?"

"Thanks awfully high of himself, doesn't he?" Rhodes asked Virginia.

"Yes, yes he does." She finally looked back up at the guys. "If you must know, I asked Major Rhodes for some advice when he arrived earlier."

"Advice about me?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"I was going to discuss it with you later actually."

"Well if you two have already talked about it, that just leaves me out of the loop. I do not like to be left out of loops."

"Fine, I asked him about the best way to go about asking for a weekend off."

"Why do you want a weekend off?"

"My father's birthday is coming up, I would like to go home and see him."

He watched her face for a moment. "Okay, go. I'll even arrange for you to have the jet that weekend to take you there."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Stark."

"Nonsense, think of it as my present to your dad."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, I'm lending you a jet to get home. It will get you there faster than a commercial plane and you can stay later because it will be ready whenever you want to come back."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss. Potts."

Rhodes was looking over the schematics for Tony's new weapon system, but was still listening to the exchange with a smile.

"You do realize that you responded every time she called you Stark, not Genius right?" he asked without looking up at them.

Tony turned and blinked at his friend.

"Personally I like Stark better," Virginia spoke up, "There are other geniuses in the world, but only one Tony Stark."

"The lady had a point, Rhodey."

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Jarvis, scratch that last memo, I'll accept being called Mr. Stark; however, if certain people still want to call me Mr. Genius I won't turn it down." He smirked.

"Gross." She said, rolling her eyes when he waggled his at her.

"On that note I'm going back upstairs and starting on lunch. Is there anything in particular you want today gentlemen?"

"Surprise us, Potts." Tony said.

"Yes sir."


	7. Pepper

A/N: I just had my birthday, and I didn't receive any rights from MARVEL, although I asked (begged) nicely, so all I own are dvds.

"What the hell is going on?" Virginia yelled over the music blearing through a set of huge speakers in the corner.

"Virginia, you made it!" Tony yelled back from the couch he was sharing with two hot brunettes.

She put on her stern face and said something in Spanish to the girls who looked from her to Tony but when she said something else to them, they got up and walked away.

"I had to leave my weekend with my dad early because you decided to fly in half of Mexico for a party. What the hell were you thinking?"

Happy tried to stand up, but since had consumed a lot of tequila; he flopped back down into the chair he was occupying. "It's our fault, Miss. Potts."

She turned to Happy, "Do not try to make excuses for him Happy, we all know Mr. Stark gets into enough trouble on his own."

At that point a guy came over with bowl laden tray. He picked up a pair of tongs from the tray and proceeded to withdraw a pepper from the first jar.

"Who wants to try it first?" he asked.

"A pepper eating contest? Really?" she asked the guys.

"Well, it started as a craving for Mexican food and sort of evolved." Rhodes tried to explain.

"Yes I can see that." She said dryly."

"Come on Potts, join us. Let your hair down, have some fun." Tony said.

"I was having fun, at home , with my family. And then I got a call that you were throwing another party."

"Who called you?" Tony said looking around at the strangers currently in his downstairs.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is I had to come back here to play clean up."

"You don't have to play clean up yet, have some fun first. Can someone get Miss. Potts a shot please!" He called out to the crowd.

In seconds, some woman was pressing a glass into her hand.

"There we go, thank you." Tony said. "Drink up Potts." He said.

She looked around at the crowd, many of whom were watching this verbal arguing like it was a tennis match. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If I manage to beat you in the pepper eating contest, the party is over and everyone goes home."

"And if I beat you?"

She cocked her head to the side and said, "then I'll join you."

"Really, now that's interesting." He said. "I accept, but to be fair, I had Jarvis look up a list of the world's hottest peppers and had them flown in."

"I would expect nothing less." She said tossing back the shot she was still holding before joining him on the couch.

She noticed the guys were staring at her, "So what's first?" she asked.

The guy that carried the tray over started moving again, "First we have the Red Savina Habanero." He handed one pepper to each of them.

"Okay girls, let's do this." Tony said taking a bite of his.

They all chewed and swallowed.

"That wasn't bad." Happy said.

They followed that up with the 7 Pot Barrackpore, then the 7 Pot Primo which knocked Rhodes out. By this point everyone in the room was watching them, with more than a few filming on their phones. Happy was taken out in the next round by the Trinidad Butch T. Pepper and Tony were still holding out through the 7 Pot Douglah and the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, although both were sweating.

"Okay, this is our last pepper, ranked #1 by Guinness Records, The Carolina Reaper." He said giving one to each of them.

They both looked at it and then each other.

"You can forfeit now." Tony said.

"And have these fine people miss a chance to see you get beat, yeah right." She said.

"Oh go on already." Rhodes said.

"On three?"

"One."

"Two."

By the time they got to three, the whole room said it with them. "Three."

They both took a bite of it, and started chewing. Tony didn't even glance at her before spitting it out and grabbing the nearest glass on the coffee table and chugging it. Unfortunately, it was more tequila and that just made the burn worse.

As he sat there choking, Virginia just continued to eat her pepper, she even took another bite, just to prove to him she could.

"That's hot." Happy said, watching Virginia. "What are you, part pepper?"

"Cheater." Tony said.

"You lost fair and square Tony." Rhodes put in.

She stood up from the couch and turning to face the crowd, "Okay, party's over, it's time for everyone to leave."

"You and you, can stay." Came Tony's voice while he pointed at the same two girls who were with him when she got there.

"I don't think so." She said placing her hands on her hips and giving them a long glare.

They turned and joined the crowd, leaving the house.

"Why do you have to take all the fun away?" he asked sinking back onto the couch.

"Well next time, don't have the party without me." She grinned at him.

They heard a loud snore and looked over to find Happy had finally succumbed to the alcohol and passed out in the chair.

Tony rolled his eyes and laid down on the couch. "You know, the fun doesn't have to end just because the party did."

"On that note, I'm going upstairs." Rhodes said getting up and making his way to the stairs.

"Jarvis, lock down the house please." Virginia said.

"Yes, Miss. Potts."

"So you're not going home tonight?"

"Nope, I'll crash in one of the spare bedrooms and start cleanup in the morning, which is actually in just a few hours." She added looking at her watch.

"You can sleep right here with me, or if you want more room, we can always head to my room." Tony said.

She propped one hand on the back of the couch and leaned over him.

"Tony," she started and he smiled up at her, "You just can't handle the same level hotness as me." She said straightening up and walking away.

"We shall see about that, Pepper." He said closing his eyes to sleep.


	8. Sick

A/N: I do not own anything related to MARVEL, except my dvds.

"Pepper!"

"What's wrong now?" she asked Tony for what felt like the 800th time today.

"I can't reach the cough drops."

Tony has been sick for almost a week and Pepper has been taking care of him the whole time and was almost to her wits end.

After the inopportune pepper eating contest a couple of months ago, Tony had been calling her Pepper instead of Potts when it was just them. She was still Miss. Potts when they were out and about with other people.

Tony had been using the house's intercom feature all week, and Pepper was ready to have Jarvis turn it off.

She made her way down the hall to his room and handed him a cough drop from the bag on the nightstand.

"Anything else?"

"Do you still have any soup leftover from lunch?"

"I'll bring you a bowl up, along with your next dose of medicine."

He wrinkled his nose at that and she couldn't help but let a smile cross her features in response.

"Be a good boy, and I'll give you a surprise later."

"This may be the only time I say this, and I can't believe I'm going to say it, but I'm not in the mood for a strip tease tonight."

She pursed her lips in response, "Good thing that's not what I'm offering then."

"So what are you offering?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Tony had a coughing fit before she got words out. She chuckled and turned to leave the room, "Soup and medicine."

"Spoil sport."

She made her way to the kitchen to pull out the soup to begin reheating. She readied everything on a tray to carry back upstairs while the microwave did its job.

"Here Tony, dinner time." She said walking back into his room but he was asleep again. She walked over and placed the tray on the dresser before making her way back to the bed. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his head to feel for fever.

"Why can't you be this quiet normally?" she asked his form.

"Sleep means quiet." He muttered opening his eyes. "Soup?" he added hopefully.

She reached over and got the actual thermometer, "Temperature first, then soup, then medicine."

He accepted the thermometer without issue. She placed the tray across his lap and took the cover off the bowl of soup to let the steam dissipate into the air.

When the beep sounded she took it from him and handed him a spoon to start eating.

"Only 100.4 Jarvis." She said aloud.

"I do believe the medicine is serving its purpose, his temperature is down from the last three takings."

"I agree."

"Nope, soup."

"Soup?"

"The soup is awesome, its making me feel better."

"I'm glad it's helping."

She sat next to him on the bed while he ate as much soup as he could. When he finally put the spoon down she took the tray away and brought back the medicine.

"Here, take this and you can go back to sleep." She said handing him the pills and a cup of juice to swallow them down.

He took the pills and drank a few sips of the juice before handing her back the cup and leaning back into the pillows.

"Tell me a story."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me a story, to help me get to sleep."

"Really?" she asked taking the cup back to the tray.

"Please." He added.

"Wow, you really are sick." She said settling next to him on the bed.

"Pepperrrr." He dragged out her nickname.

"I have work to do Tony, maybe Jarvis can find a story to read to you."

He tried pouting at her but wound up coughing instead.

"Oh fine." She gave in. He smiled and nestled down into his pillows and brought the blanket up even more. Pepper stayed seated by his side and started telling her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince. He was extremely smart and good looking, but not many people liked him because he real brash and hard to work with."

"I want a different story, make one up."

She rolled her eyes but consented when she started again.

By the time she had talked for five minutes Tony had fallen asleep so she stopped talking and gathered the tray to take back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Pep." Came a mumble from the bed.

She smiled and made her way out of the room.


	9. Trip?

A/N: I don't own anything MARVEL except my dvds.

.

"…And Rhodes wants to know if you are throwing your usual labor day bash?"

"Of course, I'd hate to disappoint my friends. Some of them look forward all year to this thing."

"You're friends? You mean the people who show up when you have a party so they can get drunk on free booze."

"Exactly, but they come every time, so friends."

"Uh huh."

"Who are your friends?"

"Here or back home?"

"You still have friends back home?"

"Of course, I moved, I didn't die." She let out a small laugh. "I went to a small school, most of my classmates and I had been in school together from preschool to high school graduation."

"Weird."

She laughed, "So party?"

"Yeah, get the same place as last year."

"I wasn't here last year, where was that?"

Tony stopped tinkering with whatever it was he was messing with and actually stood still for a moment.

"Yeah, I don't remember. Hey Jarvis, what was the name of the place we used for Labor Day last year?"

"Well you started at Morelli's and then, according to the news reports, moved to Triple Peaks followed by taking the jet and a small group of people to a new party in Thailand thrown by your friend, Badger I believe he is called."

"I don't remember any of that, but what I do remember was the sweet car I came home with after that weekend."

"You bought out Morelli's then left your own party to party hop your way to Thailand and all you remember is a car? Not bad for you, could be worse."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it how you like. I'll contact Morelli's tomorrow and see if you are even going to be welcomed back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The name Ocean's Bar and Grill ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"According to the file Rhodes gave me when I was hired, they would prefer if you didn't return to their location. Apparently you almost caused a riot and one of their waiters got accosted by one of Happy's men."

"Jarvis, did that happen?"

"Yes, sir. The waiter in question was paid handsomely in return for his silence on the matter."

"Huh." He gave a half shrug, "But this isn't going to be as big as my birthday party, plus you will be there to help keep things in line."

"I will?"

"You're not coming to my party? It's going to be awesome."

"No, I'm going home that weekend, remember?"

"You'd rather go back to the dusty Midwest than attend one of the best parties of the year?"

She pretended to think, "Yes."

Tony gave her a hurt look, "I'm hurt, Pepper."

"I think you'll be okay."

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

"Miss. Potts, I'm calling you on behalf of Mr. Stark."

"What has he done now, Jarvis?"

"While monitoring his phone, as usual, Mr. Stark made a call to his pilot and now is headed to the airport with Major Rhodes, Happy and several other people."

"Of course he is." She groaned, "Where is he going?"

"According to the call, Russia."

"Russia! What the hell is he going to Russia for?"

"I believe he said something about vodka."

"I should have guessed that…Thank you Jarvis, I'll see what I can do."

She ended the call with Jarvis, and after looking around at her family, she got up and moved to a different room.

"Hi, Pepper!"

"Hello, Major. What do you think you are doing? You cannot let him fly to Russia."

"Tony does what Tony wants."

She heard some noise in the background and it was Tony's voice that came through to her next.

"Hello Pepper, miss me?"

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"I think I'm with like minded people at the moment and we are in search of the perfect bottle of vodka."

"You cannot go to Russia."

"My personal jet says I can."

"Mr. Stark."

"Miss. Potts."

"Fine, go to Russia, but if something happens, don't call me."

"I won't." he hung up.

"Damn it." She muttered dialing another number."

"Hello Miss. Potts."

"Hey, Captain Hart. I'm sorry to call, but you cannot fly him to Russia."

"He has ordered me to take him there, since he is the boss, I have to listen."

"Tell him the plane has a mechanical error and can't take off."

"Um, I've tried that before and he hired a different plane and pilot to make the trip."

"Of course he did." She sighed, "Okay, I've got it. Let them board, they will start drinking I'm sure. Then just fly in circles until you have to land. Hopefully they will be too wasted to realize they are still in California."

" If I do this, you have to promise I'll keep my job."

"You will certainly keep your job. That's a non issue."

"Here's hoping they already have had a good bit to drink, I'll even delay take off as long as I can to help ply them with booze."

"Thank you so much. I'll owe you."

"I'll hold you too that."

"I'm sure you will." She said with a smile in her voice.

Pepper woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Did, you really think I wouldn't notice we never made it to Russia?"

"I hoped."

"Well it didn't work."

"You're in Russia?"

"The plane is refueling and then we are headed there, yes."

"If you don't go to Russia tonight, I'll clear some time out of your schedule in a couple of weeks and we can go to Russia." She offered, grasping at straws.

"We, as in you and me?"

"Yes, I will go to Russia with you."

"Okay."

"Okay? That easy?"

"I like deals, and I plan to make you go vodka testing with me?"

"We can negotiate that."

"It's happening Pepper. Better prepare." He hung up.

"Damn." She said.


	10. Depressed pt1

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, except my dvd's.

.

Pepper paid the delivery driver and using the intercom system, notified Tony that lunch was here. She started dishing out food on two different plates when Jarvis told her Tony wasn't able to come upstairs at the moment.

'Of course not.' She thought. "Thanks Jarvis."

She put the food on a tray with two cups of coffee and went downstairs.

"You didn't eat breakfast, you have to have lunch Tony." Pepper said as she entered her code to open the door. "No music?" she put the tray down on an open side table and turned to find her boss sitting on the floor with a bottle of scotch. "What's wrong?" she walked over to him and crouched down to his level.

"Tony, talk to me."

Tony glanced up at her before taking a swig of the bottle.

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He drank some more, "leave me alone Pepper."

She looked him over and stood up. She went and retrieved his plate of food and one of the mugs of coffee. She placed both on the floor next to him. "Try to eat, please."

She pulled a chair up to a table and proceeded to start eating. She finished eating and while she was drinking the rest of her coffee she checked her emails.

"You have a request from MIT to guest lecturer in one of their graduate classes."

Tony didn't respond but she heard the bottle click. She kept her focus on her phone even though she could hear him moving to get up.

He placed his now cold food next to her and started to eat.

Pepper pretended not to notice him as she continued to work on her phone.

"Argh!" she exclaimed tossing the phone down on the table. "Stupid thing froze again." She picked it back up and smacked the table with it.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her but continued to eat while she berated her blackberry under her breath.

He cleared his plate before opening one of the drawers on the table and pulling out a slim silver thing that he placed in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked picking it up.

"It was something I had been working on, now it's your new phone. I've already got it synced up with the Stark servers, and I made it compatible with your current charger. You can check email, play music and I even programmed it with solitaire, since I know you secretly love to play it." He explained.

"Wow, thank you Tony."

He shrugged and took a gulp of his now cold coffee.

"I'm going upstairs to charge this. Will you be okay?" she asked standing up.

Tony was now sitting on the table so he had to look up to see Pepper's face.

"Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome." She gathered the dirty dishes and headed to the stairs. She paused as the doors opened, "I'm here for you, Tony. Anything you need, I'll help…if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

Tony turned his head to meet her eyes but after a moment of silence, he got off the table and picked up the scotch bottle. She watched him raise it to his lips before she let out a sigh and continued upstairs.

She was in the library reading when she heard Tony stumbling up the stairs.

"Damn." He muttered and she rolled her eyes before getting up and going in search of her boss.

She found him sitting on a step with a new bottle of scotch in his hands.

"Oh Tony." She muttered to herself before going down to stand in front of him.

"Hey, Pepper, want a drink?" he slurred a bit holding the bottle out to her.

She accepted but instead put the bottle down on a step out of Tony's reach, unless he wanted to fall face first down the stairs.

"I was drinking that."

"Not anymore." Pepper said. "Come with me." She held her hands out to pull him up.

Tony looked at her hands, "What?"

"I have something for you, if you want to see it." She taunted.

He grabbed onto one of her hands and used the other to brace himself on the step. They managed to get him fully upright without toppling down the stairs together. She started to direct him up the rest of the stairs.

"Gah, Tony. Maybe I should go back to not making you eat every meal, you weigh a ton." She was slightly out of breath by the time she got him to the top since she was supporting most of his weight.

"Hey, I'm in good shape and I look fantastic." He protested as they started down the hall to his room.

"Sure you do."

"Want me to prove it to you?" he tried to waggle his eyebrows at her, but only succeed in making her laugh at his facial expression.

"Maybe another time, Tony." She opened his bedroom door and tugged him through. "Right now it's bed time."

She pulled him over to the bed and let him fall forward onto it.

He groaned and rolled over. "I don't think that was necessary."

"Trust me, it was." She gave him a small smirk as she walked to the other side of the bed and tossed back the comforter. "Come up here and get under the blanket."

"I can't go to bed with clothes on."

"Well I'm not undressing you." She crossed her hands under her chest.

"Spoilsport."

"Yep." She said turning and walking out of the room. "I'll be in the library if you need me, but try to sleep."

"Yes, Mom." He said.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review if it strikes your fancy.


	11. depressed pt2

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, except my dvd's…and a tee shirt.

This is just a very short continuation of the previous chapter.

Pepper was still in the library reading when the connecting door to Tony's bedroom opened. She looked up from her reading but when he didn't acknowledge her presence, she went back to her book.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just passing the time." She said.

"You can tell me Pepper, I promise not to laugh."

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't, you know that."

"Mechanical engineering 101."

"You are passing time by reading about mechanical engineering?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Honestly, because sometimes you go off on rants and I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm hoping to get a better understanding of this so that maybe I can understand a little bit of what you're talking about."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes you get random ideas and I'm left in the dark. I know I will never fully understand everything you talk about, but I'm going to learn the basics."

"I guess I need to do that lecture at MIT then, make it a stipulation that you get to attend an intro class."

"That's not necessary."

"Nonsense, it'll be fine."

"I'll attend the class if you take the lecture seriously."

"I always take MIT seriously, they gave me a chance when other schools turned me away."

"Well most people are skeptic about 13 year old high school graduates."

"13 and a half, thank you."

She laughed, "because that increases respect levels so much."

"MIT saw something in me, that's why I donate to various R&D projects and Stark Industries hosts numerous internships for their students."

"That's really nice of you Tony."

"I know."

"Always modest."

"Would you want me any other way?"

"Well I could think of a few things I'd change."

"And that's where we differ." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading."

Tony got up and walked across the room to pull out a leather bound book off one of the shelves. She looked up in time to see him pull something out from between the pages and stare at it. When he turned back around, she was caught staring at him.

He paused and stared for a moment before letting out a sigh and going back to the arm chairs.

"Here." He handed her a photo.

She looked at it for several moments before handing it back over to him.

"You looked happy." She observed.

"I was, that was a good day." He looked at the well worn photo. "This probably my most happy memory of my childhood." He explained.

"What did you do?"

"We spent the whole day traveling the Smithsonian. Howard was focused on us, not on his work. We laughed so much that day."

I'm glad you have that memory, Tony."

"Me too, today was the anniversary of their death. Every year I drink until I pass out, until now." He looked over at her. "Not sure if I should thank you for that or not." He tried to give her a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment." She said.

"You do that."


	12. Dad

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel.

Pepper was taking notes for Tony during one of his board meetings at Stark Industries HQ when her phone went off. Luckily she had it on vibrate so only Tony looked over at her. The meeting continued for a couple of minutes before it started vibrating again. This happened two more times before Tony stopped the meeting.

"Now seems like a nice time for a break, take five everyone." he announced ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"Who wants to talk to you so bad?"

"I'm not sure, I don't recognize the number."

Tony picked up her phone and after pushing a couple of buttons placed it to his ear. He listened for a moment before catching Pepper's eyes and giving her a hard stare.

"What?" she asked finally putting her pen down.

"Yes, someone keeps calling this phone looking for Virginia Potts…this is her boss, we were in a meeting…yes please."

He stood up, still holding the phone, "Sorry, something unavoidable came up, I'm afraid you will have to finish this meeting without us. Come on Pepper, we need to leave."

Pepper stood up and started putting her things back in her bag. Tony took the lead out of the room as he started talking on the phone again.

"This is Miss. Potts' boss, Tony Stark, I understand your not suppose too, but I need you to tell me what's going on…yes…when…what's the prognosis…I understand, we're on our way, you can expect us within a few hours."

By this point they were exiting the elevator on the ground floor and Pepper had motioned to the desk to send the car around.

They climbed in the back seat of the car and Pepper was staring at Tony who told Happy to call the airfield and alert the pilot to ready the plane.

"You're scaring me Tony, what's going on?"

He slipped her phone into his pocket before turning in the seat to face her, "It's your dad, Pepper."

She gasped, "Is he…is he…"

"He's stable, but he did have a heart attack. They said he was working in the yard when the neighbor saw him seize up and fall. They called the ambulance out and got him to the hospital right away."

Pepper had tears rolling down her face at this point so Tony looked around for a napkin, not finding anything he leaned up and knocked on the glass partition to ask Happy for one.

He gave the napkins to Pepper as Happy rolled the divider back up. In no time they were pulling up next to the plane, they wasted no time in getting on and letting the pilot know where to go.

Tony poured them both a drink, but when Pepper refused hers he downed it as well. Pepper was sitting on the couch with the news playing, although she wasn't focused on it. Tony disappeared for several minutes before coming back with a cup of hot tea which Pepper accepted.

"Thanks Tony."

He shrugged, "My mom always liked a cup of earl grey when she received bad news." He sat next to her.

They spent the rest of the flight in silence, Pepper staring into nothing and Tony playing on a laptop.

When they got to the airfield, there was already a car waiting on them to whisk them away to the local hospital.

When they got inside and got directions to his room, Tony stopped in the lounge.

Pepper turned back to see why he had stopped.

"He's your dad, go."

"Come with me Tony, I don't think I can do this on my own." She looked like she was fighting tears again.

Tony didn't say anything, just continued walking. The nurse pushed the button to let them through the double doors. They found his room and Tony let Pepper enter first.

"Oh dad." She said going over to his bedside.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" He managed to croak out.

"You had a heart attack, dad. I couldn't stay away."

"But your job? I'm sure you were working."

"She was, Mr. Potts." Tony spoke up, "But some things take precedence over business."

"Tony Stark."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but given the circumstances…" Tony trailed off.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Greene. I was informed that Mr. Potts daughter had arrived, I'm assuming that's you." He directed his statement to Pepper.

"Yes sir, I'm Virginia Potts. How is he?"

"Let's step into the hall, Miss or we can stay in here and your friend could step in the hall."

"Excuse me." Tony said stepping forward.

"No need to ask who you are, Mr. Stark." The doctor said.

"Then you should know not to ask me to leave a room."

"It's okay, we can step into the hall." Pepper said releasing her dad's hand and moving toward the door.

"Stop." Tony said as Pepper walked by. "Whatever you have to say to Miss. Potts, you can say in this room. I did research on the plane." He raised an eyebrow at Pepper.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and shrugged before walking back to her dad. "It's okay Dr. Greene, he will find some way to get the file regardless."

"Okay then, if you're sure." He opened the folder he had been carrying. "Your dad did in fact have a mild heart attack, he was given oxygen in route to the hospital, once here an ECG was performed and it was confirmed as an attack, he was given aspirin and moved up here to the CCU to receive heparin and nitrates, he will have to stay here for about a week at least to be monitored."

"But will he be okay?"

"As long as no other complications arise, he will be back home by the end of the week. He's lucky it was just a mild attack. He will have to change his diet and exercise routines though, and I would recommend having a home health nurse come out a couple of times a week to keep an eye on him."

"So no surgery?" Tony spoke up.

"Not this time, but we're not ruling it out as a necessary procedure in the future if things continue this way."

"So when are you going to run tests to determine how blocked his arteries are?"

"He will receive a complete exam everyday he is in here, ECG tests will be performed several times a day and if it warrants it he will have a chest x-ray. We want our patients to have a couple of days of recovery time before we get them up and walking around; at that point we will perform an echocardiogram."

"What's an echo…whatever?" Pepper asked.

"An ECHO is an ultrasound of the heart. They use it in conjecture with blood tests to work out how much damage has been caused by the attack and to see the effects of the heparin, which is a blood thinner." Tony answered.

"I wasn't aware you had a medical background, Mr. Stark."

"He doesn't." Pepper said staring at Tony.

"I told you I did research." He turned back to the doctor, "What now?"

"For now he needs to rest. You can stay with him for now, as long as he gets some sleep, otherwise we'll have to ask you to come back during regular visiting hours."

Tony narrowed his eyes but it was Pepper who spoke.

"We understand, thank you."

"I'll leave you now, but I'll come back in to check on him before I go home. If you need anything, just page the nurse's desk."

"Will do." Tony said effectively dismissing the doctor when he turned away and walked to Pepper's side.

At some point during the exchange with Dr. Greene, Pepper's dad had drifted off to sleep.

Pepper sighed, "I'll call Rhodes and have him start the search for your new PA."

"For what?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to come back to Malibu. I need to be here for him."

"I understand that, we can move him to Malibu. We'll get a whole team of doctors and nurses to care for him if you want."

"He just had a heart attack Tony. Now you want him to pack up his life and move out west."

"Not at all, I'll hire a team to move him."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know, but what does that have to do with this conversation?"

"I'm not moving my dad, I'll work from here as much as I can until you get a replacement."

"Pepper, as a man who has been through a bunch of assistants, I can assure you, you are the best."

"Thanks."

"I mean that, I want you to continue working for me, I have people who will attest to you being the best PA I've ever had. You manage to get me to do things others haven't been able to, and that's a major feat."

"She is amazing." Came Mr. Potts voice.

"I agree Mr. Potts."

"Please, call me Alex."

"Okay, Alex. Please allow me to move you to Malibu so Pepper can have peace of mind about your condition and I won't lose the best assistant I've ever employed."

"Tony, I told you no, don't badger my dad."

"I'm not badgering him, I want him to seriously consider it. We will employee the best nurses money can buy to help in your recovery, we can get you your own place close to Pepper's so she can drop by whenever."

"That's a generous offer Mr. Stark, but I can't afford that."

"I can, and since that means Pepper will continue to work for me the company can write it off as an investment."

Pepper started to chastise Tony again when Alex started nodding, "Okay."

"Dad, no."

"Ginny, I have no reason to stay out here now, let me do this for you."

"You've done enough, I'll move back home."

"I'm still your father, it's my choice."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Stark, I'll do this on one condition."

"Shoot."

"Ginny is in charge of everything, including picking the nurse and house out."

"Sure thing, done deal."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope." Her dad said.

"That's great." She said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Isn't it?" Tony smirked.


	13. Party

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel

As Pepper entered Tony's workshop with his lunch, she noticed the music wasn't being blared over the speakers, but instead coming from the jukebox against the wall.

"Lunch, Tony."

"In a minute."

"Jarvis, please remind Tony to eat every ten minutes until he actually does."

She was met by silence.

"Jarvis?"

"I'm updating his systems, for now everything is off line and being done old school."

"Do you even have pen and paper in here?"

"Somewhere…maybe?"

Pepper laughed a little, "I'll bring you some."

When she came back down later with notebooks and pencils, Tony was just starting to get Jarvis back online.

"Welcome back, J."

"Good to be back, sir. Hello Miss. Potts."

"Hey Jarvis."

"How do things look Jarvis?"

"Feels fine, sir. The new updates should help me tremendously."

"Good." Tony looked over and saw Pepper was smiling at the exchange. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's time to celebrate, I want to throw a party tonight, plan it."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "yes, sir."

"Is that attitude I hear?"

"Of course not."

"Good, let's do the usual."

"Here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all Miss. Potts."

"Who is that?" Rhodes asked Tony.

They were on the second floor, overlooking the party down below.

"That is DJ Kaskade."

"He's good, I like him."

"Jarvis make a note, bring back Kaskade for Rhodey's birthday."

"No, no ,no, Tony."

"Too late, it's done."

Happy came up behind them.

"So the Lathem twins are here and asking for you."

"Well, I can't leave my fans waiting can I?" Tony asked already turning around to join the party.

"Tony, we're not through here." Rhodes followed him down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, did you really want to argue this? You know I'll just go over your head and do it anyways."

"Yeah he will." Happy interjected.

"Yeah I know."

"So now that that is settled, I have twins waiting." They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Over by the bar, boss." Happy said directing him to the waiting twins.

"Got it." Tony said walking through the crowd, greeting a few of the people that talked to him.

He sidled up to the bar and ordered a scotch from the bar tender he had hired for the night. When he turned around with his drink, he found himself facing the stereotypical tall leggy blonde, in double.

"Great party Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, the DJ is awesome."

"Please, call me Tony."

The girls giggled and took a sip of their cocktails.

"I'll call you hot girl one and you can be hot girl two."

The second sister pouted, "I want to be hot girl one."

"Well I guess we will have to host a contest, I'll judge."

They looked at each other and giggled.

"Where do we start?" the first one asked.

"Let's dance." Tony said tossing back his drink and taking the girl's drinks next to his before heading into the dance area with a blonde on each arm.

Happy and Rhodes were watching Tony from the sideline.

"Damn, Tony is one lucky guy." Happy said.

"That he is." Rhodes agreed.

"Hello."

They turned around to find another hot girl talking to them.

"Hello." Rhodes spoke.

She angled toward Happy, "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh sure, of course." Happy said handing Rhodes his beer and offering his arm to the lady.

Rhodes finished draining his beer and headed to the nearest table to put the bottles down.

"You look familiar to me, have we met before?"

He turned around and let a smile come over his features.

"Alyson!" he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Hey James." She laughed as he released her. "Long time, no see."

"I know right." He laughed with her.

"So what have you been up too?" she asked as they found seats on a couch. "Still in the service?"

"Yeah, I'm a major now."

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, so what's going on with you?"

"I'm actually working at HammerTech now."

"Don't let Tony hear you say that, he'll probably kick you out."

She looked out over the dance floor where Tony was being sandwiched between the two blondes.

"I think he's otherwise occupied right now."

"That's true but Tony has his ways of hearing things people would rather him not."

"Oh yes, this supposed artificial intelligent butler system I've heard rumors of."

"You don't think it could be true?"

"The technology isn't in place for a system like that to exist."

"Well I am a genius." Came Tony's voice from behind them.

"I told you." Rhodes told Alyson.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

"And you are?"

"Tony, this is an old friend of mine, Alyson Stallworth. We served two tours together when I was a lowly lieutenant."

"James was never a lowly anything." She smiled at him.

"And now you work for Justin Hammer."

"Well I applied for a position at Stark Industries, but was never called for an interview."

"If you want to work for a real tech company, have Rhodes send me your information and we'll get you in."

"I will, thank you Mr. Stark."

"Tony, I thought you were getting our drinks?" Came a whiney voice. They all turned and looked at the blonde that was actually pouting at them.

"I had to take care of something first. I'll meet you at the bar." He dismissed the girl.

"Weren't there two of them earlier?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes there are two, means twice the fun."

"Tony stop there, please."

"I've got to go, but seriously, have Rhodey get your resume to me and we'll get you on at SI."

"I will, I appreciate it, really. HammerTech is its own brand of ridiculous."

"I agree, and you are too smart to be working there, if you realize that."

"Well it wasn't my first choice, but they offered me a job when I needed it."

"I'll change that."

"I'd appreciate it."

Tony left them to make his way to the bar.

"Well I didn't expect to come to this party and get a job offer."

"Yeah you never know what's going to happen at one of Tony's parties."

"I guess there really is an AI here."

Rhodes shrugged, "Or Tony just has microphones planted everywhere."

"That I can believe." She laughed.

"Ah Tony, what the hell happened last night?" she said to herself when she walked in the house the next morning.

"Mr. Stark is in the workshop."

"Of course he is." She made her way downstairs to find Tony sleeping in one of his cars.

"Morning Tony." Pepper said opening the car door.

"Go away."

"Just checking to see if you were alive. The cleaning crew should be here within the hour, I'll be in my office if you decide to join the living. I've already cancelled your meeting this morning, so you are free until noon."

"You should cancel whatever I have this afternoon as well."

"Only if I go upstairs and all the rooms are empty."

"So noon, you say."

"God, Tony."

He just waved one hand in her generally direction.

"Have Jarvis cut the lights when you leave."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark."

"That will be all Miss. Potts."

"Yes, sir." She made her back upstairs and went into her office first. "Jarvis, who is here?"

"The first guest room is currently occupied by the Lathem twins, as Mr. Hogan called them."

Pepper groaned and opened the bottle of Tylenol she keep in her first desk drawer.

"Also, Major Rhodes is in his usual room with a guest."

"Really, that's new." She said.

"Yes, Miss. Potts."

She called one of Tony's drivers to come out and wait outside, deciding to check some of her emails before the unpleasant task of kicking out the Lathem twins.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	14. Art

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel…except my dvd's

Pepper walked into Tony's home on time, despite their late flight back last night.

"Good morning Miss. Potts."

"Morning Jarvis." She said making her way across the room, "did Tony go to bed or is he in the shop?"

"Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop."

"But of course, how could I ever think otherwise?" she said to herself going up to her office first.

It was lunch time before she made her way down to the shop to check on him.

"Tony, time to eat." She said walking in and setting the tray down.

"Hold it!" he called out.

"You better not be blowing something up." She said, pausing next to the table.

"Would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes before turning around and freezing in her spot.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my newest project for the Army; I'm doing a complete overhaul of their TOW missile systems. I'm currently updating its internal communications systems, so when they select the missile to launch, the missile itself will automatically check hundreds of subsystems within seconds to assure their satisfactory operation. I'm also installing a code so it will check the communication links between the missile and the missile launcher, if it tries's and fails to establish a connection it will declare itself a dud and they will have to choose a new missile."

"I wasn't aware of an ongoing project with the Army."

"Well I may not have invented the missile, but I am the best to keep it updated."

"No one is arguing that, but now it's time to eat."

"Can't stop yet, have to finish installing this and then Jarvis can upload the new subroutines."

"Uh huh, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"I need next Tuesday evening off."

"Why?"

"My dad is taking me to a new art gallery opening for my birthday that night. I'd like to actually go."

"Your birthday is next week?"

"Yes, same time every year."

"Is that in your file, I don't think that's in your file."

"It's in my file, Tony, promise."

"Jarvis?"

"Next week is indeed Miss. Pott's birthday."

"Fine, take the night off. Have some fun."

"I plan too."

"Oaky Tony, I'm going home now."

"It's only four o'clock."

"You told me I could take tonight off for my birthday plans."

"Your birthday is tonight?"

"Has been all day."

"Jarvis, did we know this."

If it was possible for an artificial voice to sound weary, Jarvis was pulling it off, "Yes, sir."

"What are you doing?"

"Art gallery and dinner with dad."

"Well, if you see anything you like put it on my card."

"Anything I like?"

"Your dad got tickets for a gallery opening, that means one of you likes art, considering your close relationship, I'd gather it's a shared interest. Just pick something out and consider it a birthday present."

"From you?"

"Considering it's my card, yes from me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't do that."

Tony shrugged, "The choice is yours."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes that will be all Miss Potts."

"You boys have a goodnight, Jarvis, let me know if he blows the house up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Haha." Tony deadpanned.

The next day Pepper came in to find a mess in the living room so she went straight to the work shop, calling her greetings to Jarvis as she went.

"Morning Pepper."

"Tony, why does it look like you had a party last night."

"Because I had a party last night."

She shook her head, "what was the reason this time?"

"Birthday party."

"Birthday party? For whom?"

"Your birthday was yesterday."

"A party, for my birthday, and I wasn't invited?"

"Oops."

"Okay Tony." She headed for the stairs.

"So what did you get?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What piece of art did you get?"

She smiled, "A very interesting piece called Stadia I by Julie Mehretu."

"I trust you got it for a good price."

"Oh very reasonable, thank you, I love my gift."

He watched her go upstairs before returning to the car he was working on.

"Jarvis, I have an idea."

"Of course sir."

"So I looked into the piece of art you purchased and I like it."

"Thanks."

"I've decided that art would be a good way to invest some of my money."

"Okay."

"I want you to start looking for pieces for me to buy."

"And where are you going to display them?"

"Around the house."

"Might I suggest, to start with keeping them here at the house is fine, but then, maybe a permanent display at a gallery, or opening your own gallery, depending on how big you want your collection to be."

"Your tastes, my money, do whatever you think is best."

"You really mean that."

"Of course, I trust your tastes."

A/N: I know this was short, but I wanted to give you guys something, since I hadn't updated in a while. Thank you for continuing to read this…whatever this is becoming lol.


	15. Halloween

A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL except my dvd's.

They had just left a Stark Industries board meeting and were on their way back to Tony's house and Pepper was already on the phone.

"That's not acceptable…no…do it by the 13th or I'll contract a new company…thank you." Pepper hung up the phone.

"Harsh."

"Sometimes, you have to be difficult to get them to do what you need."

"I know, but I've never seen you use that tactic. You're usually always so prim and proper."

"I try, but his behavior was unacceptable."

Tony actually laughed a bit, "We may make you a corporate lackey yet."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you're amused."

They both went back to reading their phones; well she was reading emails Tony was probably playing a game.

"There's a Wassily Kandinsky for sale 'Composition VIII' are you interested?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think it's worth what they are asking, but would bring value to your collection."

"Fine, get it."

Pepper smiled and typed out a response before putting her phone away.

"It's October." Tony said.

"Yes it is, has been for almost two weeks now."

"We need to throw a Halloween party."

"Okay."

She saw an eyebrow lift over Tony's designer shades at her quick acceptance.

"I love Halloween, always have." She said with a half shrug.

"Do you dress up every year?"

"Of course."

"Sexy witch, sexy nurse, sexy police woman?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, yes I would."

"Halloween falls on a Friday this year and I've already scouted a few warehouses we can use for the night."

"Have you already picked a theme as well?"

"Jarvis gave me a rundown of the last several year's worth of Halloween parties you've hosted. I assume you want to do something different this year?"

"Since I do not remember any other Halloween parties, why don't you refresh my memory?"

Pepper pulled up something on her phone, "Well, there was the year you did the RED theme, an Alien theme, a pirates theme and even the classic haunted house theme. Would you like me to continue?"

"What do you think it should be this year?"

"I'm thinking, have it at a warehouse, two levels, make it a mad scientist's lab."

"Frankenstein?"

"Not necessarily."

"No, I actually like it. Make it happen."

"Okay then."

"So sexy lab assistant then?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Awesome party man." Rhodes lifted his smoking tumbler in a toast.

Tony tilted his head and lifted his drink in response. "This is all Pepper this year."

"Where is Pepper?" Rhodes said looking around.

They were seated at a table up on the second floor overlooking the party going on below them.

Tony pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Looking for me?" Pepper said coming up the stairs to their floor.

"Damn girl." Rhodes whistled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a laugh.

"You should, you look good."

She took a seat at the table next to Rhodes.

"I knew you were going to be a sexy lab assistant."

"Shut up Tony."

"Not Tony, tonight I am Dr. Mysterious."

"Since when have you ever been mysterious?"

"Well I am in costume."

"A costume that shows your complete unobscured face." Pepper pointed out.

"But it's foggy down there." He said pointing down at the dance floor which was foggy thanks to the dry ice Pepper had brought in.

"Just don't forget you have a meeting at 11am that you have to be at SI for." Pepper reminded him.

"What have I said about talking shop at my parties?"

"Don't do it."

"Exactly."

"And how often have I listened to that?" Pepper retaliated.

Rodey answered, "Not very, based on my recollection."

"No input from the studio audience." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark?" Happy came up to their table.

"What is it Happy?"

"You have some visitors downstairs."

"Who is it Happy?" Pepper asked.

"She said to tell you her name was Tigress."

"Seriously?" Pepper asked while Rodey chocked a little on the sip he just took off his drink.

"Yes ma'am, even said she has ID to prove it, but will only show it to Mr. Stark."

Tony stood up, "Lead the way."

"You can't be serious?" Pepper asked. "Oh who am I kidding, of course you're going to go meet her." She answered her own question.

"You know me too well, Pep." He started following Happy to the stairs, but turned back around. "Don't wait up."

"Good night Tony." Rhodes called, while Pepper rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Where were you hiding that thing?" Rhodes asked her.

"A girl has to have some secrets." She said with a half smile, typing away on her phone.

"Pushing back his meeting tomorrow?"

"Rescheduling."

"At least you get the morning free." He laughed at the look she gave him, "I know, I know. If you need help, just call me."

"You're a good friend James."

"I know." He smirked and they shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the party downstairs.

"Hey Pepper."

"Mhmm?"

"I have some news to share with you."

A/N: I am SO SO SORRY that I disappeared for a couple of months. My harddrive failed on my computer (good thing I keep all my fanfic on a flashdrive), but this is the first chance I've had to upload anything (I'm using my cousin's laptop). I'm going to try to get several typed up and posted over the next few days that I'm here with her.


	16. Promotion

A/N: I own nothing pertaining to MARVEL except my dvd's.

"Hey Tony, long time no see." James said as he came down into his friend's workshop.

"Can you hand me that?"

"Hand you what?"

"That soldering gun, right there, can't miss it."

"Oh of course, how could I have known that? You couldn't have possibly have meant any of these other tools and machine bits laying around. Why don't you clean up?"

"Do you need something, or are you just here to bug me?"

"I've already had Pepper add it to your schedule, but I wanted to tell you in person."

Tony actually sat down his tools and came out to the main table in his workshop.

"I'm getting a promotion, lieutenant colonel. It's kind of a big deal and I want you to be there."

Pep has the info?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll do my best, I'm a busy man you know."

"Yes, I can see that."

Tony went back to work.

"Okay, so see you later."

"Bye."

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT

"Good Morning Everyone. We are pleased all of you could join us as we recognize one of our own, Major James Rhodes, on the occasion of his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, Brigadier General Barry, Commander, 56th Fighter Wing, will officiate today's ceremony. Ladies and Gentlemen, General Barry."

Pepper and Tony watched as Rhodey followed an older man in and over to the area covered in flags, both in the Air Force blues.

Neither one could tell you what that general said that day, but Rhodes remembers what came next.

"Attention to orders: The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has places special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Major James Rhodes. In view of these special qualities, and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Major Rhodes is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force, by order of the secretary of the Air Force."

They watched the general pin the new rank insignias on Rhodes, before the general stood before Rhodes to have him take his oath.

"I, James Rhodes, having been appointed a Lieutenant Colonel in the Unites States Air Force do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, So help me God."

"Ladies and Gentlemen – Lieutenant James Rhodes."

He looked out and saw Pepper and Tony standing up, both clapping, although Pepper was more enthusiastic about it.

"Ladies and Gentle, this concludes the morning ceremony, please come to the front and offer congratulations."

Tony led the way to the front trusting Pepper to follow him.

"Glad to see you made it, Tony."

"Of course, it's a big day for you, wouldn't miss it." The shook hands and smiled for the photographer.

"Uh huh," Rhodes turned to Pepper, "Thank you for dragging him here."

"For this? Of course, we wouldn't have missed it for anything. Congratulations James." They shared a hug and Pepper pecked him on the check."

"We're leaving, but we'll see you at the party later." Tony said tapping something out on his phone.

"I told you not to throw a party."

"And I told you I have to throw my boy a party, we've got to celebrate. And I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Now the truth comes out."

"Bye Rhodey." Tony walks off.

"I have to admit, this is an awesome party." Rhodes said to Tony, lifting his beer in a salute to his friend.

"Just one of the many things I'm good at."

"Modesty not being one of them." Pepper said.

"I have you to help in that area."

"That in itself is a full time job, I'm sure." Rhodes said with a laugh.

"You have no idea." Pepper said with a grin.

"Right here, I'm sitting right here." Tony said.

"We know." Rhodes said sharing a laugh with Pepper.

"Keep this up and I won't introduce you to your surprise."

"Yeah yeah."

It was another hour before Happy came to alert Tony that his friend had arrived.

Tony stood up and went to accept his new guests, "I'll be right back, try to look presentable when we get here." He told his friend.

"Man, I look good and you know it."

"Hey guys, miss me?" Tony popped back up at the table with a young woman on his arm.

"Oh did you go somewhere? We didn't even notice." Rhodes said with a smile at Tony's guest.

"I think I'm going to like you." She said, "I'm -." She was cut off by Rhodes.

"Bridgid Coulter, actress."

"Are you a fan?"

"Yes ma'am, I loved you in Rosewood."

"Oh don't call me ma'am, makes me think of my mother. Call me Bridgid, please."

"Well Bridgid, please have a seat." He stood up and offered her his chair before pulling Tony's chair over to hers and taking a seat.

"Thank you Mr…." she trailed off.

"Rhodes, James Rhodes. Please, call me James."

"Okay James."

"Pepper can I speak to you over there for a moment." Tony started to walk away.

"Excuse me, please." She stood up, but the other two barely looked her way, falling back into conversation.

When they had made their way to the other side of the room, Pepper laid a hand on Tony's arm to get his attention.

"You did good Tony."

"I know." He took a sip of the ever present amber liquid in his glass. "If you ever want a set up, I'm sure I can find someone for you too." Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.

Used to his suggestiveness by now, she just rolled her eyes with a soft laugh, "I'm good thanks, but I'll keep that in mind." She turned to leave.

"I mean it, anytime."

"Good night Tony."


End file.
